


Not just another girl

by BloodyFreckles



Category: Mr. Robot (TV), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, alternate personalities, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFreckles/pseuds/BloodyFreckles
Summary: In which Elliot's alter is a woman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha... AHHHHHH. if I come up with yet another Elliot/Josh, I'll write it, right away. It just came to me right after the first one and I had to.

Josh always throws the best parties, at least that's what his sisters and friends say. Right now he's home from college and has a whole slew of people at the mansion, rocking out to Lil Wayne. His parents are away on a trip, they said he could do it a long as they cleaned up afterward but he intends on having a maid come in, because fuck that shit. 

In his hand is a red solo cup of sneaky peak, a concoction of multiple juices and vodka. It tastes like juice and sneaks up you slowly. He walks through the crowd, looking for his sisters. He spots them by the snack table talking with Mike and Sam. Smirking, he makes his way over there and wraps an arm around Beth's shoulders. “Hey party people! Fucking tonight up like it's your last?,” he asks.

“Trying to,” Mike says over the music. “Ems being a bitch because some girl hit on me and I spoke back to her, all friendly like.”

“She's a raging bitch,” Hannah says, rolling her eyes. 

“I agree, Han but that's my girl you're talking about,” Mike says, but he doesn't look angry, just amused. 

Hannah looks embarrassed. “Sorry, Mike.” 

“Enough about Emily, man. We should be knocking back shots and dancing like nobody's business,” Josh says, letting go of Beth. “Follow me, Mi Amigos.” 

Josh turns around and pushes through the crowd by the drink table. People surround it, but they know who Josh and his friends are, so they make way. He gets out shot glasses and lines them up with tequila. Looking back he sees everyone followed him. “Come on, let's go,” he says, waving his hand over the refreshments. 

“I've never done a tequila chaser before,” Hannah says timidly.

Mike pats her on the back. “You snort the salt, eat the lime and drink the tequila.”

“Shut up, Mike. That's not how you do it, Han,” Sam says, laughing.

“It so is. You believe me, right, Hannah?,” Mike says, all sweet like.

Josh narrows his eyes. He gets his baby sister has a glaring crush on Mike but he doesn't have to take advantage of it. 

Hannah blushes. “Yeah, shut it, Mike. I'm not that stupid.”

Beth moves forward and whispers in Hannah's ear. What sounds like _'That's my girl.'_

Josh just smiles to himself. “Come on, Hannah baby! You first!” 

He instructs Hannah on what to do and then everyone claps when she does, her face screwed up. Josh reaches out and pushes her glasses up on her nose. 

“You took that like a pro,” Mike praises.

Hannah smiles, looking down bashfully. “It was pretty easy.”

The next thirty minutes go in a blur, they take shot after shot, waiting every few minutes to settle down and start again. 

Josh is bordering on shit faced drunk, so he finishes off his sneaky peak and leans against the wall. “I really... really... really.. need to sober up.”

Sam smirks. “Go find a couch to sit on. I'll get you some coffee so you can continue killing your liver later.”

The rest of them haven't been drinking quite as much as Josh has, so they're mostly stable even though they are drunk. Mike and Beth help Josh find a couch and deposit him on it. He leans back, with his eyes on the ceiling. Half closed and groaning. “I don't think I want to drink anymore.”

He feels the couch dip. “It's probably best you don't then. I'd hate to see these Persian carpets destroyed by something as disgusting as biled alcohol.”

He turns his eyes over, spotting a woman around his age, seated next to him, she's got long black hair and some kind of pretty black eye mask over her eyes. A full luscious mouth covered in pink lip gloss. A knee length black skirt with fringe around the edges, and a black and pink corset. “You're beautiful,” he utters drunkingly. 

She laughs, it's husky, a little croaky but it pleases him. “Thank you.”

“You and I should fuck,” he says ineloquently, he's never been a romantic, especially drunk. 

She snorts. “Oh, wow. Aren't you... crude. Don't you want to at least know my name?”

“Yeah,” he says, sitting up and his head spins. 

“Elena but you can call me Queen,” Elena says, smiling. “Or Queeny. Whatever suits your fancy.” 

“Okay, Queeny,” Josh says, smiling sloppily. “You and I should fuck.”

“Alright, darling,” She says easily enough.

“Seriously? Just like that?,” He slurs, eyes narrowed.

“You want to fuck, then we fuck. You're incredibly handsome and I've got nothing to lose,” She says, shrugging a shoulder. “But first, you need to sober up. I won't have utter drunk trash sex and not even have a good time.”

“Sounds good,” he says, nodding his head as Sam and Hannah come into view. “There's my sobering up right now.”

“How you feeling Josh?,” Sam asks as she hands up a travel mug of bitter black coffee. 

“Like I'm about to fall over and never get back up,” Josh says, wanting to barf but if he does that, he'll probably lose his hook up. 

“Well, drink that, here's a bottle of water too and a sandwich, so the bread soaks everything up,” Sam says, holding the bottle and sandwich out to him.

Elena takes it. “I'll keep it safe. I doubt he'll be able to even juggle three things at once.”

“Who are you?,” Hannah asks, sounding suspicious. 

“Elena. We're going to do it like porn stars,” Josh says, smiling stupidly.

“I really hope you live up to that spoken expectation,” Elena says, eyebrow raised in amusement.

Sam shakes her head, she looks amused too. “Okay, Elena? Keep an eye on him and if he passes out, just look for me or Hannah. We'll get him to his room.” 

“No problem, sweethearts. Enjoy your time. I got him,” Elena says as she leans back and crosses her legs and they leave them alone. “I never caught your name.”

He takes a long drink from his mug, then speaks. “Joshua Washington. The party mogul here.” 

“Pleasure meeting you, Josh,” Elena says, a secret smile on her lips. “Drink up, then you need to eat and drink some water.”

It's piping out, but he knocks back the coffee in record time and then takes the half sub Italian sub sandwich, he's pretty sure belonged to Beth and starts chomping.

“I really hope you don't perform oral sex that way,” Elena muses, placing her hands over her knees as her right boot tips upward in a feminine way. 

“Nah, babe. Lots of tongue and kisses. Promise,” Josh says, smirking as he gives her a drunken sly look.

“Is that so?,” Elena asks, bringing her legs underneath herself, turning toward him.

“Definitely so,” Josh says, finishing off the sandwich and taking the bottle of water. “So, what college do you go to?”

“I'm not a college girl,” She says, shrugging. “I'm a computer engineer.”

“Must be lucrative,” Josh says, head swimming but these tricks seem to be working and the alcohol is slowly ebbing out of his system. 

“It has it's perks,” she answers, almost mysteriously.

“I've got a problem with my laptop. Think it's a virus. Can you help?,” Josh asks, pouting.

She reaches out with her pink coated finger and pokes his lips with a lopsided smile. “You're so cute, but yes, I could possibly help.” 

He grins. “Great. Let's go upstairs.”

She frowns. “I don't think you're ready to walk.”

“With your help? I can manage.” 

They're both off the couch and he has to lean heavily against her to get upstairs, by the time they make it up the steps, he's able to walk down the long hallway on his own. “Okay, fuck the computer for now. We should make with the nookie.”

She laughs. “Your call, Captain.” 

Josh moves upon her, hands going underneath her shirt. 

“Ah huh, huh,” she chastises. “My clothes don't come off and I only do anal.”

Josh frowns. “Are you a dude?”

She sighs. “If I say yes, will you freak out?”

He thinks about it long and hard. “No.”

“I am, but I'm not. If that makes any sense to you,” She replies honestly. “Do you still want to do this?”

Josh looks at her, eyes in slits. “Yeah. You're still beautiful and not the first person with a dick that I've fucked.”

“Oh, how interesting you've become, Mr. Washington,” Elena says, sounding delighted.

“So, clothes off while I find the lube,” Josh says turning away as he heads for his dresser. He opens the top drawer, rummages around and finds it easily. It's cherry lube, meant for blowjobs but he doesn't mind. He also finds his magnums. He turns around and his eyes land on Elena, still in her bra with her fake tits, arms are crossed over her mid-section and honestly? She has the prettiest skin color. Reminds him of vanilla cappuccino. She's not stick thin, but it's a close thin. He grins, moving forward. “You're gorgeous all over.”

She huffs. “You're just saying that.”

“No, really. You are and this is coming from a guy who sucks at romance,” Josh says, chuckling.

“You're just drunk,” She mutters, rolling her eyes.

“There's that too,” Josh admits quietly, as he leans in and kisses her. 

It's rough and passionate, tongues already driving for dominance. This isn't love making, this is fucking, pure and simple. She jumps up, wrapping her legs around his muscular torso and then drops her on the bed, she bounces a few times before she crawls upwards and watches as he undresses. 

She licks her lips and he can't help grinning some more. “Like what you see?” He playfully flexes his right bicep. “All for you, baby.”

“Don't I,” she answers as he crawls over the bed, over her. “Also, you are a complete tool. Using lines like that.” 

Josh looks mock offended. “Well, tonight it's for you.” 

“I can take that kind of honesty,” she says, smirking as he reaches up to take off the mask.

“Mask stays on,” she says, pushing his hand away.

“Do I know you?,” he asks, bllinking.

“No, not even a little bit but I don't want you seeing all of me,” She says, smiling a little.

“Fine,” He says, deciding to follow at least one of her rules. “Ankles behind your head. I think you know what I'm about to do.” 

She suddenly tenses with nervous energy, doing as she's told. He throws the condoms on the bed. (an extra one incase the first breaks) and then takes the lube, slicking two of his fingers up. Spreading her cheeks, he licks a stripe down the crack of her ass and then his tongue finds her hole. He delves in, making her mewl in response. His finger finds it's way past the tight ring of muscle and he pushes it all the way in until it's fully seated.

He continues tonguing around her entrance, adding a second finger and finally a third. She's making all kinds of pretty noises. Bitten off moans and groans as he pumps his fingers in and out, kissing and licking, completely mesmerized by her hole swallowing up his digits. He kisses the inside of her thigh and withdraws as he sits up on his knees, rips open the condom and slides it on before lubing it up. 

She stares at him, glassy eyed and biting at her lips, the pink nearly gone now. “You weren't lying.”

“I never lie about the important things,” Josh says, grinning as he settles between her legs. He lines them up and pushes in slowly, making her gasp.

“Fuck, you're actually kinda big,” she says, and he wonders if that's a praise.

“I'm not that big,” he mutters in a grunt, eyes screwed shut and his face in the crook of her vanilla cap neck. She smells faintly of mangoes and pineapple. 

“Bigger than I've had,” she moans, in both pleasure and pain. 

He feels a slight blush comes to his cheeks but he ignores it in favor of fully getting inside her and chalks it up to the alcohol in his system. Once they're completely tied, he brings his face up and looks down into her eyes, lowering his mouth to hers in a kiss. It's a bit fast, rushed but not without it's perks, it feels good for him and he hopes it feels good for her. Lip noises feel the air and their tongues tangle as he pulls out and then slams back in, him groaning and her gasping. 

“Fuck me hard,” she gasps again as he does it once more. “Fuck me like you mean it.” 

He never denies a lady a request. He sets a brutal pace, slamming in and out like his life depends on it. They kiss like they're fighting, briefly he hears A Kiss with a fist by Florence in the machine in his head and he wants to laugh, because this so so good. She's giving back as good as she's getting. 

Then without warning she flips them over and she's on top riding him, his eyes close as his head leans back, hands on her slight hips as she rides him like a purebred. His toes curl as she pumps him, and he feels his orgasm starting to build. “Fuck, I won't last long this way.”

“I know,” She says breathlessly. “Fist me.” 

He reaches over and grabs her by the dick, starts stripping her fast and rough the way he likes it. She doesn't disagree with this and he goes with the flow. Soon they're tumbling together, both reaching climax. He explodes first and she comes afterward, she falls to the side of him as they both pant, sweaty and sated. 

“I should get going,” she says quietly into the silent air. 

“Stay,” he says, not wanting to be alone. Not after good sex like that. He looks over at her, and it's like something in their eyes connect. 

“I really should go but...,” she trails off. “I'll stay.” 

“Thank you,” he says, tucking her head underneath his chin and wrapping an arm around her waist. 

xxxxxRPLxxxxx

He feels someone struggling, he blinks his eyes awake and sees a wig in front of his face. 

“Get the hell off me!,” a very male voice yells. 

“What?,” he asks in confusion as he let's go. He bllinks a few times, watching as she prowls around the room with her short hair dark hair. “Queeny? Everything okay?” 

“Don't call me that,” Elena hisses. 

"But...,” he starts, frowning. “Do you remember last night?” 

“Why? What happened?,” Elena shoots off. 

“Isn't it obvious?,” he asks her. 

She grimaces. “That wasn't me. … it was my alter.” 

“You have disassociative personality disorder?,” Josh questions, surprised. “Here I thought you were just a guy who cross-dressed.”  
“I'm sorry,” he says, picking up his clothes. Obviously panicking. 

Josh sits up, throwing his legs over the bed. “Come on. Let me make you breakfast. You can take a shower and wear some of my clothes. That way the walk of shame isn't so bad,” He suggests, smiling warmly. 

The guy stops for a second, looking at him with eyes that are kind of vacant. “Okay.” 

“Go on, my bathroom is through that door. Feel free to do and use whatever you want, I'll get you some clothes,” Josh says as he stands up and starts getting dressed. He watches as 'Elena' walks by, ass still all tiny and cute. 

He sighs. Dammit, he's probably not even gay. 

xxxxxRPLxxxxx

He finishes cooking up a man's breakfast. He can hear Mike and Sam in the living room talking and groaning about their shared hangovers. He actually doesn't feel like shit, it probably has do with all the precautions he took last night thanks to his sister and her bestfriend. “Sam! Mike! Come get it!,” he hollers into the living room. “Grease will perk your asses right up.”

They both stumble in, sit at the island table and start piling up their plates. Obviously still too fucked up to even consider speaking anymore at the moment but Josh has other plans. “Where is everyone?”

Sam sighs. “Chris, Ashley, Jessica and Matt went home. Emily is upstairs in the guest bedroom, still knocked out and your sisters should still be in bed.”

“What happened to that hot piece you were with last night?,” Mike asks, gnawing on some bacon.

Josh doesn't know what to say. “She left.” 

“Aw, bet you were all sad, Joshy. She seemed really sweet,” Sam teases. 

“Ha, yeah, she really was,” Josh can't help saying. “And funny too.” 

“Okay, I'm taking this to the living room. I need some morning cartoons,” Sam says, standing up as she makes her way out of the kitchen. 

“I'll come with,” Mike says as he salutes Josh, taking his plate with him. 

Exactly thirteen minutes later, 'Elena' enters the kitchen, with the black hoodie he gave him on, carrying his clothes and shoes. “I need... some bags. Plastic bags.”

“How about I take you home after you eat?,” Josh offers.

“I'd appreciate it. Thank you,” Elena says.

“I'm Josh by the way,” he says, as he dishes him out a plate. 

“Elliot,” he says quietly, like he's zoned out. 

“Are you still a computer engineer?,” Josh finds himself asking.

“Yeah. She never changes that,” Elliot says, poking around at his plate, obviously not in a good mood. 

“If it helps, I wouldn't have done anything with her, if I had known it violated a real person,” Josh says, chewing on a sausage. 

“It's not helpful,” Elliot says, sound a little breathless, like he's about to have a panic attack. 

“I'm really sorry, man,” Josh says, frowning. 

“It's not your fault. You couldn't have known,” Elliot says, shrugging. “Can you take me home now?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Josh nods, as he walks from the kitchen, slipping on his sneakers and waiting for Elliot at the door. He calls out to Sam and Mike he'll be back.

They walk out to his newer red jeep and hop inside, he starts up the car and Elliot tells him where to go. “Can you … maybe fix my computer?” 

“What?,” Elliot asks, eyebrow furrowed.

“Elena and I were talking last night. She said she'd fix it, and... well, I've got a virus on my desktop and I'd like it taken off,” Josh explains.

Elliot doesn't look convinced. 

“I'll pay top dollar,” Josh says, glancing over at him.

“I don't want your money,” Elliot says rather bluntly.

“Alright, nevermind then,” Josh says, giving a strained smile. What a weird and messed up morning, right?

“I'll do it for free,” Elliot says quietly. 

“Why?,” Josh questions, suspicious.

Elliot doesn't say anything, then he reaches for Josh's phone and plays around with the touch screen. “How do you unlock your phone?”

Josh explains the combination. 

A few seconds later, Elliot puts Josh's number in his own phone. “I'll call you when I can do it.”

“Thanks,” Josh says, his smile more free this time. 

“And if Elena calls, ignore her. Don't keep in contact with her,” Elliot says, looking out the window. 

“Alright,” Josh says, nodding solemnly as they pull up to Elliot's apartment building. 

As Elliot is about to get out of the car without even a goodbye, Josh grabs him by the chest of his hoodie and drags him back for a brief kiss. Elliot looks confused as Josh speaks. “I thought Elena was beautiful, but you're … I can't even describe what you are.” 

Elliot blinks, tilting his head a little. His lip quirks up in the corner as he turns as opens the door. “Bye, Josh. I'll call when I can.”

Josh grins as Elliot gets out, grabbing his things and disappears into the apartment building.

He wished he had met Elliot instead last night. There's something about him and the next time they talk, he'll ask him on a date. 

He just hopes, he says yes.


End file.
